1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a craning apparatus for cargo containers, and specifically to a craning apparatus equipped with a detection device for detecting the contents of cargo containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional craning apparatus for moving cargo containers does not allow for simultaneous transfer and content detection. Usually, separate detection facilities are needed to detect content of cargo containers. This is inefficient and costly. Accordingly, much opportunity remains in the field of craning apparatus design.